


More Of Me To Love You [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Everyone Has Their Clothes On... But It Is Suggestive, Fanart, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Multiverse, Multiverse Shenanigans, SteveTonySeptember, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony pulls an alternate universe version of himself into the MCU... they decide to share Steve for the night.





	More Of Me To Love You [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo prompt [“Two Steves One Tony or Two Tonys One Steve” [E2]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187497109351/looking-to-get-involved-in-stevetonyseptember-but)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
